


A - Z Summer Challenge - WIP

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Rating: PG13, Ratings: PG, Summer, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.<br/>Summary: Fluff fest involving the following prompts Swimming, Sand, Stars<br/>Warnings: None<br/>Rating: PG13</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'S' Skinny Dipping

 

“Jack, it's too hot.” Ianto grumbled as Jack wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissed the back of his neck and pressed his crotch to Ianto's arse.

“No such thing when it comes to sex.” Jack whispered softly in his ear before kissing Ianto on the side of the neck.

Ianto couldn't stop the small moan that escaped his mouth, or his head tilting to one side to allow Jack easier access as Jack kissed him up his neck and nipped on his ear.

“It's ninety degrees in the shade and the air conditioning is broken.” Ianto replied a little breathlessly.

“Oh I love it when you talk dirty.” Jack chuckled, his warm breath ghosting over Ianto's neck.

“It's cooler outside in the dark than it is in here.” Ianto stated, pulling away from Jack's embrace.

“Then we'll just take this outside.” Jack grinned, pulling Ianto back into his arms for a kiss.

Ianto had no inclination to stop the kiss, he just fell into it, letting Jack take complete control as he opened his mouth to let Jack's tongue in and melted into his arms until the heat started to get the better of him once more.

“Okay.” Ianto panted.

“Okay what?”

“Outside.” Ianto agreed, taking Jack's hand in his and pulling him towards the door of his office as Jack reached out for his coat, grabbing it and slinging it over his arm.

“You're taking your coat, seriously?” Ianto asked.

“It has so many uses.” Jack grinned. “I know the perfect spot, do you have the keys to the SUV?”

“Here.” Ianto replied, pulling them from the pocket of his trousers and handing them to Jack as they exited through the cog door.

“The beach?” Ianto frowned as they pulled up beside the kerb some time later.

“What's wrong with the beach? It's perfect, it'll be deserted at this time of the night.”

“Sand.” Ianto replied blandly. “It gets everywhere.”

Jack reached over to the back seat and lifted his coat up while grinning all over his face. “Always prepared for anything with this coat.”

Ianto just rolled his eyes as he opened the car door and climbed out, he had barely closed it again behind him when Jack pressed him up against the car and kissed him soundly.

“Come on.” Jack urged, grabbing Ianto's hand and dragging him down the slope to the secluded bay.

Reaching the bottom Ianto stopped dead, pulling Jack up with him as he gazed about his surroundings.

“It's beautiful.” Ianto stated. “The sky is completely clear, look at the way the water is glistening in the moonlight.”

“Making love on the beach under the stars, anyone would think we were in a Mills and Boon trashy novel.” Jack laughed.

Ianto cocked an eyebrow. “I sometime wonder about your reading material.”

“Hey, I've been around a long time, sometime you'll read whatever's to hand.” Jack shrugged.

“I don't want to hear any more about why you would end up reading something like that.” Ianto said as he loosened his tie and pulled it off over his head.

“You're stripping.” Jack smirked as Ianto began unbuttoning his shirt. “See, just the scenery is enough to make you horny.”

“Nope, the sea looks cool and inviting.” Ianto told him, toeing off his shoes. “I want to go for a swim.”

“Skinny dipping at midnight? Now you sound like a uni student.” Jack chuckled.

“Are you come in or not?” Ianto asked, pushing his trousers and briefs down to his ankles in one fluid motion, yanking his socks off his feet as Jack watched, still fully dressed. “First one in gets to top!”

“Hey, that's not fair.” Jack shouted after him as Ianto sped butt naked towards the sea, shoving his braces off his shoulders and pulling his shirt from the waist of his trousers.

The sound of Ianto laughing was all he got in reply as he rushed to remove all his clothes, dumping them on the sand next to Ianto's he ran across the sand and into the surf, splashing through the water towards Ianto's shape in the water to grab him in his arms.

“Isn't this gorgeous.” Ianto asked, the cool water lapping around their bodies.

“Bliss.” Jack sighed. “Now admit it, this was a great idea to come to the beach?”

Yep.” Ianto replied, feeling Jack's hands sliding down his body and resting on his behind.

As Jack went to kiss him Ianto pulled away. “Oh no, not yet, I want to swim.”

Before Jack realised what was happening Ianto had pulled out of his arms and was slicing through the calm dark waters,  all Jack could do was just watch him in the moonlight until he finally came back to him.

“I feel invigorated!” Ianto exclaimed, kissing Jack hard on the mouth.

“I feel strangely cold.” Jack retorted, the cool of the water seeping into his bones.

“Then I should warn you up.” Ianto replied, wrapping an arm around Jack's waist and leading him back to the shore.

Picking Jack's coat up Ianto shook it out and spread it over the sand.

“I really do love this coat.” Ianto grinned as he pulled Jack down onto it with him. “I'm going to make you see stars, and I don't mean the ones in the sky.”

“I think I love you Ianto Jones.” Jack whispered.

“I know you do.” Ianto replied, pressing Jack's body into the soft surface below with his own and showing him just how much he loved him too.

The End.


	2. T = Time Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys  
> Summary: Fluff and humour involving the following prompts Tan Lines, Tea (iced), Theme Park and Traffic Jam.

"Come on Ianto, Gwen and Rhys will be here any moment." Jack yelled out to Ianto as the door bell rang. "See."

Jack opened the door to let the other couple in, his door dropping at the sight of Gwen's attire as she followed her husband into the house.

He couldn't help but sweep his eyes over her outfit, the tiny top that barely reached her waist with what looked like the straps of a bikini tops tied behind her neck before his eyes travelled lower, taking in the Denim skirt that barely covered her decency and down her long legs to her feet that were adorned with flat sandals.

“It's hot out there!” Gwen smiled as way of explanation at Jack's agog expression.

“Don't tell me you're going out dressed like that, on a day like this?” She continued when he didn't answer, as he stood before her wearing his usual layers of clothing. “Even Rhys has conceded to the heat.”

Jack glanced at Rhys who was wearing his usual t shirt but his normal jeans had been replaced with three quarter length cotton trousers.

“You know me, I wear the same thing, day in, day out, whatever the weather.” Jack shrugged.

“But to a theme park?” Rhys asked, a hint of a smirk on his face. “Please don't tell me Ianto's wearing a three piece suit?”

“I have no idea, he kicked me out the bedroom to get dressed.” Jack shrugged before yelling up to him again. “Ianto!”

“Coming, coming!” Ianto called back as he appeared at the top of the stairs, all eyes upon him as he moved towards them in a plain tight fitting white t shirt, Denim shorts and flip flops.

“Maybe we should just stay home.” Jack mumbled, his eyes roving all over his lovers body.

“Okay, lets go!” Rhys exclaimed, ushering them all out the front door. “Out, out.”

Rhys didn't miss the way Jack's hand rested on Ianto's bum as they left the house, closing the door behind them he shook his head at the sight of Jack whispering in Ianto's ear and the flush that crept up the young man's neck as he did so.

“Are you two going to behave in the back or do I have to put Jack in the front with me?” Rhys asked as he unlocked his car.

“We'll behave.” Jack and Ianto answered in unison, trying not to chuckle at the stern look on Rhys face.

“Well get in then, and no funny business, I mean it.” Rhys told them.

For all intents and purposes it looked like Jack and Ianto were just sat in the back of the car chatting away to Gwen and Rhys in the front, what Rhys couldn't see in his rear view mirror was the way Jack's hand kept drifting up Ianto's mostly bare thigh and the way Ianto was batting it away, nine times out of ten before Jack reached his crotch.

After half an hour or so the traffic began to get busier and busier until within in a mile or so of their destination they were almost at a standstill, moving along at a snails pace when something managed to move in front of them.

“Fucking hell!” Rhys grumbled loudly, thumping the steering wheel with his fists. “Why?”

“It's a hot sunny bank holiday, everyone had the same idea as us.” Gwen told him calmly. “We just have to wait and we'll get there eventually.”

“They should have better roads, better designed.” Rhys ranted. “They know these can't handle the amount of traffic by now surely?”

“I'm sure they do sweetheart but building roads takes money and I'm not sure where they would put them.” Gwen replied, trying to calm him down.

“But this is bloody ridiculous ... 

As they argued back and forth in the front, they forgot about the captain and his lover in the back.

“I love it when Rhys gets a bee in his bonnet.” Jack chuckled softly in Ianto's ear, his warm breath blowing over the young man's neck.

I remember you once saying it was homoerotic, should I be worried?” Ianto deadpanned back.

“Not unless he can look as good in a suit as you, or shorts for that matter.” Jack murmured into Ianto's neck before placing a soft kiss to it and smiling to himself when Ianto tilted it to give him more access.

“Then I have nothing to worry about.” Ianto murmured as he felt Jack's lips on his neck again.

“Ooh, modest too Mr Jones.” Jack whispered in his ear again.

“Always.” Ianto grinned, turning his head and claiming Jack's lips in a soft, chaste kiss with one eye on the couple still debating in the front of the car.

“They're too distracted to care.” Jack said against Ianto lips before kissing him back, his lips lingering just that little bit longer causing a small sigh to escape Ianto's.

Ianto couldn't help himself, as Jack's tongue slid between his lips and the kiss deepened he slid down lower on the back seat, pulling Jack down on top of him, his hand buried in Jack's hair as they lost themselves in the kiss oblivious to anyone and anything around them.

“Oy!” Rhys shouted at them, suddenly realising that it had gone quiet on the back of the car and looking back to find the men snogging like teenagers on the back seat, causing them to spring apart and trying to look innocent.

“What?” Jack grinned.

“If we weren't now within feet of the entrance you'd now be sat in the front.” Rhys informed him.

Glancing out the windows they could indeed see the entrance to the theme park, they had been so busy indulging in their kiss they hadn't even realised they had been moving.

Ten minutes later, they had paid their entrance fee, had park the car and were making their way into the park.

“So, what do you want to try first?” Gwen asked as they looked at the map they had been given.

“That.” Jack replied, pointing to the water ride. “It's so bloody hot.”

“You could at least take your shirt off.” Ianto suggested.

“I should have left it in the car.” Jack grumbled as he unbuttoned it. “Now I'll have to carry it around with me.”

“Then again, maybe not.” Ianto told him, grabbing the shirt from Jack's hand and tossing it in a rubbish bin.

“Hey, I liked that shirt.” Jack pouted.

“You have at least another half a dozen all the same.” Gwen laughed.

“So?” Jack pouted again causing them all to laugh, including Jack.

“Come on, there's a water ride with our name on it.” Rhys told them, taking Gwen's hand and leading the way, Jack and Ianto following quickly behind.

“Could Gwen's skirt be any shorter?” Jack asked Ianto.

“Not really.” Ianto replied. “But I find myself wondering is she's wearing any knickers under it, it's not quite short enough to flash them.”

“Ianto Jones, I'm shocked.” Jack grinned in mock horror.

“Sure you are.” Ianto laughed. “And before you ask, yes, an orgy is still out of the question.”

“Spoilsport.” Jack laughed as they joined the queue behind husband and wife.

“What so funny?” Gwen asked, turning to them.

“Nothing.” Ianto grinned as Jack wrapped an arm around his waist.

The ride was relatively tame to begin with, they all shared a huge round rubber dingy which floated down what appeared to be a tame river. Until they rounded a corner and found them hurtling down a steep drop, landing with a loud splash that sent water flying everywhere and drenching them as they screamed in shock.

By the time the ride ended they had been drenched from all sides, in every way imaginable and were soaked almost completely through but none of them complained as the cool water was so very welcome after the heat of the day and resolved to ride it again when the heat got too much.

Next on the agenda was the roller coaster which boasted to be one of the highest and fastest in Europe, Jack and Ianto managed to nab the seats right at the front seconds before Gwen and Rhys who sat behind and they yelled and screamed along with everyone else and the ride sent them spinning upside down and every which way.

“That was bloody brilliant.” Rhys exclaimed as they climbed from their seats.

“Thrilling.” Ianto agreed.

“I can think of more thrilling things.” Jack remarked, winking at Ianto.

“Do you ever think of anything else?” Gwen sighed.

“Why would I with a sexy Welshman at my side.” Jack grinned, taking Ianto's hand and leading him the the rides exit. “Lunch time now I think.”

“That's something else he always thinks about, his stomach.” Ianto chuckled.

“I can relate to that.” Rhys agreed. “I'm starving.”

Gwen and Ianto looked at each other, bursting into fits of laughter when they both rolled their eyes at the same time.

Grabbing their other halves Jack and Rhys led them into the nearby restaurant and found a table, leaving them there to guard it while they went to get the food and returning shortly with what they had had requested, huge jug of something with lots of ice and four glasses.

“No coffee?” Ianto asked, peering at the jugs contents.

“Too hot, iced tea for everyone.” Jack replied, lifting the jug and pouring it into the glasses.

“Tea should be hot with milk and sugar.” Ianto sniffed.

“I've never tried iced tea.” Gwen replied, grabbing a glass eagerly and taking a sip. “Different I guess but not bad.”

“It's okay.” Rhys conceded with a shrug.

“Ianto, just try it.” Jack urged.

Lifting the glass to his lips Ianto sniffed first and took a tiny sip, swallowing slowly and then a larger one, savouring it in his mouth for a moment or two before swallowing.

“Not bad.” The young man admitted. “But I'd rather have coffee any day.”

“They did have coffee here but it looked awful, but then again we've been spoilt by yours.” Jack told him.

“Then I forgive you.” Ianto laughed, taking another sip.

They finished their meal and went back the the attractions, trying each of them in turn until they reached the more sedate ones over in one corner, more like fairground rides as Jack and Rhys munched on pink candy floss.

“Lets go on the Ghost Train.” Jack suggested, throwing the stick from his sweet into a nearby bin.

“It's going to be so lame.” Ianto groaned.

“So?” Jack grinned. “Come on, it'll be fun.”

“Fine.” Ianto agreed, allowing Jack to lead him to the ride with Gwen and Rhys following suit.

Sat in the small car as it burst through the doors Ianto didn't suppress his chuckle at the less than scary décor, both of them laughing at the plastic skeleton that 'leapt' out of them from the darkness.

“Ooh, I'm so scared.” Ianto snarked.

“Then let me hold you tight.” Jack grinned to himself in the darkness, wrapping both arms around his lover tightly and clamping his lips to Ianto's.

Ianto didn't need any persuasion, as soon as Jack's lips were on his he opened his giving Jack instant access to his mouth and melting onto him embrace as the kiss became deeper and more and more passionate.

They didn't even stop when they burst out through the exit door until they were interrupted by the guy in charge of the ride.

“Oy, you two.” He bellowed as he lifted the safety bar. “Out.”

“Sorry.” Ianto mumbled to him as he was dragged by the hand from the car just as Gwen and Rhys' came crashing through the exit doors, doing much the same as they had been.

“What is it with this ride?!” The attendant laughed as Rhys and Gwen suddenly realised they were being watched, shot apart and got out the car.

“It's dark and scary?” Gwen offered with a laugh as they walked away.

“So, what now?” Ianto asked.

“Hot dog?” Jack asked hopefully in reply.

“Ice cream?” Gwen suggested.

“Chips.” Rhys added.

“Fine, whatever.” Ianto replied, letting Jack lead the way to the next food outlet.

“And after we've stuffed our faces again?” Ianto asked, eating the ice cream he'd decided on.

“One more ride and then home.” Jack replied. “There's something I need to check out.”

“And what would that be?” Ianto asked frowning.

Jack ran a finger up the inside of Ianto's thigh as he lent forwards and whispered to him. “Just exactly where these tan lines end and what's lying just above them.”

“I never tan.” Ianto frowned, glancing down at his legs and realising Jack was right, that there was a distinctive tan line where his shorts ended. “Well I never ...”

“Sexy.” Jack told him.

“How can tan lines be sexy?” Ianto asked him.

“On you, I consider anything sexy.” Jack leered.

“I so don't want to know what you two are talking about.” Gwen told them as she finished her ice cream and licked her fingers causing Rhys to grin at her.

“Men, all the same, one track minds!” Gwen exclaimed, turning on her heel and making to walk away.

“Gwen.” Rhys yelled as she stumbled, catching her before she hit the pavement, her legs flailing as she tried to get her footing.

“Knickers.” Ianto grinned at Jack.

“Yeah, black and lacy.” Jack agreed, both ignoring the odd looks they were getting from Gwen and Rhys as they linked arms and headed for the last ride of the day.

The journey home was much faster then it had taken to get there, as soon as they were dropped off they headed into the cool of their home, flopping down exhausted on the sofa.

“I need a shower.” Jack said, not moving.

“You need to get some shorts for next time.” Ianto told him. “I'd love to see that cute arse encased in Denim.”

“Talking of cute arses I need to examine those than lines and what's above them like I said earlier.” Jack replied, getting to his feet and pulling Ianto up by the hands.

“In the shower?” Ianto asked as Jack led him along by the hand.

“Seems like a good a place as any.” Jack replied, closing the bathroom door behind them, turning on the shower and watching Ianto as he revealed just what what he was hoping for as he stripped off his own clothes.

“Gorgeous Mr Jones.” Jack said, dropping to his knees under the cascading water.

“Why, thank you captain.” Ianto moaned as Jack's mouth began to work it's magic.

The End.


	3. 'V' Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ianto lets Jack into a fantasy involving the following prompts Relax, Sunburn, Ocean, margaritas, Beach Ball, Bucket, Vacation and Mosquito and Unwind  
> 

“What are you thinking?” Jack asked the young man stood next to him.

“How I'd just like to get you on one of those yachts and sail across the ocean to somewhere exotic,” Ianto told him, gazing out at the sea. “a desert island somewhere where there was no chance of being interrupted by aliens.”

“Where we could make love night and day without anyone walking in on us,” Jack mused. “but then again, that little sense of being discovered can make it all the more exciting.”

“Is that all you ever think about?” Ianto sighed, turning his attention away from the sea and looking at his lover.

Jack just grinned and cocked an eyebrow.

“Well, okay I admit that uninterrupted sex would be good,” Ianto admitted. “but I was thinking more that it would be good to be able to take a vacation and have the time to relax, we could take a bucket and spade and build sandcastles while drinking margaritas.”

“Margaritas?” Jack asked curiously.

“I hear they are very refreshing and rather more-ish,” Ianto smiled. “and just think of the fun we could have with the sun cream, making sure every inch of each other was covered so there was no risk of sunburn in awkward places.”

“Now that's an idea I like the sound of,” Jack leered.

“We'd have to make sure if was somewhere without mosquitoes though,” Ianto pondered out loud.

“Can we take a beach ball too?” Jack asked. “we could play naked volleyball!”

“With just two people?” Ianto laughed.

“Why not, who would be there to bring up the rules?” Jack grinned.

“Time to unwind, just the two of us,” Ianto sighed. “what could be better than that?”

“Nothing that I can think of,” Jack replied, leaning close to kiss his lover softly. “now you have me wishing it was possible.”

“Never say never Jack, maybe one day,” Ianto smiled.

“Yeah, but not today it seems,” Jack grumbled, his wrist strap informing them of rift activity.

“There's always tomorrow,” Ianto told him, taking his hand as they made their way back to the SUV.

“You know what they say about tomorrow,” Jack grumbled, unlocking the vehicle.

“What to they know?” Ianto laughed.

“Very true,” Jack agreed, starting the car and driving off towards their destination.

The End.


	4. 'H' Heatwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jack, Ianto and Gwen find the Weevils acting a little oddly ... involving the following prompts: Heatwave, Tan Lines, Ice cream and Ninety Nine.

“What is it with the Weevils and this damn weather?” Ianto asked, panting softly and wiping the sweat dripping from his brow with the back of one hand. “I thought they were naturally nocturnal?”

“Looks like they're after some summer sunshine,” Gwen replied, fanning herself with both hands. “can't say I blame them, what with our usual wet and windy summers.”

“And you,” Ianto directed his words to Jack. “how on earth can you be out in this heat in that coat?”

“I don't feel the heat, the planet I grew up on was much hotter than this one even on days like this,” Jack shrugged. “and although I'm human we've evolved so much by the 51st century that our bodies can adapt to the change in temperature when required.”

“So that's why you don't freeze in the winter too then?” Gwen asked him questionably.

Jack nodded.

“Then how the hell are you so tanned, you're always dressed from head to toe?” She replied. “sun bed?”

“Nope, that's natural too,” Jack grinned. “no tan lines for me, is there Ianto?”

“No,” Ianto agreed, he would have blushed a little but his face was already red from the heat and sun combined.

“You're burning,” Jack frowned, taking one of Ianto's bare arms in his hand and examining the skin closely. “we need to get out of this heatwave and back into the cool of the Hub as soon as possible.”

“I'll be fine Jack,” Ianto grumbled, snatching his arm back and rolling his shirt sleeves back down reluctantly against the suns rays. “I'm sure there's some of that miracle cream Owen made up still in the medical bay.”

“Lets hope so, you're beginning to resemble a lobster,” Gwen told him playfully.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ianto snorted. “so come one, what do we do about the Weevils, we can't just leave them there.”

“The way I see it, they're not causing any harm and it's not like anyone can get down there,” Jack replied thoughtfully. “it's so secluded that we only found them because we followed one here that I think we should just let them be.”

They all turned to look at the Weevil lying a yard or so from their feet that they had subdued with Ianto's stun gun before it had had the chance to jump off the cliff top.

“But they could suddenly turn and run amok,” Gwen argued.

“Does it look like they're going to to?” Ianto asked, seeing Jack's point.

“Well, they do look rather content,” Gwen had to agree.

“That's decided then, we'll let the Weevils have their day trip to the seaside,” Jack grinned. “even they can't climb this cliff, the only way they can leave is the same way they arrived, through those tunnels in the cliff that lead back to the sewers.”

“And it would be a shame to stop them building ... what on earth are they building in the sand?” Ianto frowned, peering down over the edge of the cliff.

“Their versions of a sandcastle?” Jack suggested.

“You could be right,” Gwen agreed.

They all stood watching the Weevils for a minute or two more before Gwen spoke again.

“Come on, even I can't stand this heat and I love the sun normally,” she remarked. “how about we put George here in the back of the SUV and go and get us all an ice cream?”

“George?” Ianto chuckled.

“It's as good a name as any,” Gwen shrugged.

“Ice cream sounds good to me, I say we all have a large ninety nine,” Jack grinned, helping the other two get the Weevil into the boot of the SUV.

“My favourite,” Ianto agreed.

“Really?” Jack smirked. “I always thought your favourite number was sixty nine?” Jack smirked.

Ianto glared at him for a moment, decided he was too hot to care and with a roll of his eyes got into the drivers seat of the SUV.

“In now or I get all the ice creams to myself,” Ianto told them, starting the engine.

“No way!” Gwen shrieked, getting into the back quickly.

“Do you think George would like one?” Jack asked, getting into the passenger side.

“No!” Both Gwen and Ianto laughed as they headed off back to the bay.

The End.


End file.
